A guardian's chain
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Ciel is an abnormal 16 year old who has superhuman strength while Elizabeth uses her sex appeal to get the eyes of strange men for money! FULL SUM. inside!  Ciel/Sebastian, Grell/Elizabeth R M


**This is yet another fic that I thought would interest you. Never done a black butler fic before so hear it goes…**

**Summary: "He was my angel; my protector. Now he's a monster of many sorts. And I'm…just his slave to cruelty." Ciel Phantomhive was 16 and was not an ordinary human being. He had twice the strength of a body builder and the full capability of making any woman fall for him. Literally! But then, Sebastian came into his life. The man was alone on the street, counting the stones on the ground until Ciel came to him. But is there more to this mysterious and homeless young man that Ciel doesn't know about?**

**PAIRINGS: Sebastian/Ciel, Elizabeth/Grell**

**Warning: Violence, language, male/male confrontation. ('nuff said)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own this wonderful series of anime or manga or the characters!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ciel's POV~<strong>_

Ciel Phantomhive. That was my name and everyone adored me. I was loved when I didn't want to be, hated because of my overpowering strength that grew each day with every fight I fought. The town's people often spoke behind my back about my cousin, Elizabeth and how she was damaging the minds of young children. I couldn't blame Elizabeth for selling out her body. Our parents had long since left this world and our minds were too warped for any special doctors to heal or understand. But I knew my cousin's intentions. She told me on my last birthday that she was trying to raise money for me to live somewhere. She even confessed her feelings towards me. I was angry that day from a previous fight I had with a drunken man. I told her to never show her face to me again. Now I'm 16 and Elizabeth hadn't said a word to me all day.

Looking out over the crowd, I began to search for her. Although she was annoying to the point of slapping her, I had to look out for her. I was the only family she had left. Night was about to fall over the restless town and the air was getting thicker with cold weather. Christmas was just around the corner and shops had begun to shut down for the weekend. It was too late for me to buy Elizabeth the swan necklace she had always wanted for her past birthdays. What am I saying? I had no money. No food, clothes. I wore the same black and white polka dot, long sleeved shirt that draped off my bulky shoulders. Like my shirt, my pants were growing into shorts that could barely fit around my six packed waist. Unfortunately my shoes had been lost since my parents had died. Since then I had to steal shoes, often getting away with it. They began stoning me every time they saw me come around or when ever one of their children saw me, they would point fingers at me and shout a warning to their parents.

With nowhere to go but to my usual place of solitude, I was forced to head back to the abandoned dungeon that I had taken shelter in for the past three years. It had been a cell of some sort that was around when Elizabeth and I were together. But now it was even lonelier without her around, I was sure to go crazy anytime now. Just as I was headed around the corner of the abandoned jail cell, a dark figure sitting on the ground caught my attention. I scowled and prepared to attack. I was not as willing to let another person or any other thing come around my only home.

It was a man; who looked to be in his twenties or so and looked like a total mess. His hair was as black as a crow's, spiky but short and ruffled up. His face was paler than mine and his cheek bones stood out like sore thumbs. His eyes looked soulless and uncaring as though he was but a void that never wanted to be filled. His face was patched with dirt and it was obvious what he slept on as the indentation was left on his cheeks. His entire body was like a skeleton of bones and flat skin that hung off him like a bag. I was beginning to feel sorry for the guy in that moment.

I stepped forward slowly to let him know I wasn't going to hurt him and crouched down beside him, looking him into the eyes and said, "You know this place belongs to me, otherwise I wouldn't have come down here." I was testing his response with what I said just now.

But the man just smiled and tried to get up from the spot he was sitting and tried to make it out of the small alley that had led to the cell. Fate was against him this time and it started to snow. Just as he began falling, my reflexes on running had kicked in before I could think of anything else. I caught the falling man in my arms and held him for awhile. He was so frail and weak he could barely stand on his own two feet. His clothing had worse looks than mine had and looked to be on the verge of falling to pieces without being touched.

The man coughed on me but I didn't push him away in disgust. I wasn't sure what possessed me then but in that instant, I was drawn to the weak man. His body was trembling from the onset cold air that was settling in for the night and I could tell he was in trouble of going into shock. I smiled and thought of this as another hurdle to get over among my many problems of money troubles.

Putting my feet forward, I dragged the man into my dark and cold cell of a room. There was only one window where the bars used to be, I pulled those bars out like chocolate bars when I first settled in. The walls were bare with nothing but ants and other bugs to occupy them. But I didn't mind. The only thing that I had in this bare room was my single bed that seemed as though it would crash any second. I rested the man down on the bed and got another good look at him.

"Stay here, I'll be right back. I'm going to get some food for us." With that, I rushed out like twisting winds.

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth's POV~<strong>

Alone, angry and upset were the worst feelings I could have at this moment. This particular moment that I was just about to get my cousin, Ciel, the very thing he needed…a house! I am so close to getting the right amount of money needed for the house. But there was one thing that was missing. Yes, one thing that remained unseen. My cousin! I've missed him since the day we parted on his birthday. I don't think he likes me like that. Not that I care! I'll win him for sure.

I never cared what people thought of me or how I dressed. If there was something I could do for my cousin, I would do it. No matter the cost. After all, we were both poor and it wasn't like anyone was going to adopt us any time soon. Since Grell had left me for an older woman, I had been stressed. Although Grell was my boyfriend, Ciel had always been there for me when I needed cheering up. He understood how I felt. Now, I'm alone because I pushed away everyone with my loud mouth. It had always been about me and I know that but…I couldn't just stop saving up for my cousin and bring him down with me. It would have been un-lady like of me. Despite everything I was taught. Our parents never really prepared us for something like this. Living out on the streets, begging for money from complete strangers and hoping one day it would be our parents that have come by in a carriage to tell us that we would be going home again. I think Ciel hated me for having such thoughts. It wasn't possible that our parents were alive.

A sharp whistle brought me back down to earth and snapped me out of my daydreaming. Another guy who thought they had it all; a nice car that would soon have me inside. I hated doing such ugly favors for guys who already had wives waiting for them at home. I couldn't understand what made girls like me any better than their wives. I hate to bring back bad memories, but one of my customers thought of me as his own personal doll once. It was all thanks to Ciel that I had escaped from the man's home. One thing my mother did teach me, "There are sick people everywhere." And it was true.

I stepped toward the car, using every ounce of beauty I had in my steps and looked at the man sitting inside the horse carriage. I was immediately drawn to the man's presence. His smiling face was like a bright light that lit up the whole world and his hair was black and slicked to stay in the back. His eyes were like the color of the night itself. The man didn't bother to look me up and down like all the other guys did. Instead, he offered me a ride to wherever I wanted to go. I was taken aback by his kind sentence that I couldn't say no to the man. The thought of danger had never crossed my mind as I was suddenly pushed inside without warning. I tried to let out a scream but the men who were holding me were bigger than me and shoved me in the carriage without fail.

Tears began to form in my eyes as I looked at my, would be customer. He was still smiling but there was something odd that I noticed about him. I guess I've been on the street for too long because this man smelled just like by cousin, Ciel! I knew Ciel hated smelling like a rotten apple so for his 13th birthday, I managed to buy him some nice aromas for when he needed to 'act'. But to think I would smell Ciel's perfume off another man. Was Ciel doing the same thing as I? I took a small breath in to reassure myself before asking the man.

"Um…do you…know Ciel?" It wasn't the only question I had but I guessed the man already knew that. He seemed to be a smart guy.

The man looked at me with a blank face and finally said, "He is doing well, my lady." A jolt sent me shivering. No one had called me 'my lady' since the day Ciel and my parents died.

I looked down at my hands and began fiddling with my thumbs. To think another person aside from Ciel knew who we really were; once a royal family that had everything taken from them. I looked back up at the man as the carriage began to move.

"What is your name?" The man put a hand to his chest and dipped his head slowly. "I am Sebastian, my lady." His manners were something to behold. It had been so long since I had the feeling of being royalty again.

Like a little girl who had gotten lost in a crowd, I broke down crying in front of the elder man. This man was certainly an angel sent from god. The carriage pulled to a stop and I looked out the window. In realization of where we were, I could only stare in awe as the memories flooded back to me like my own blood flow.

It was our first and only hide-out that acted as our home for three years. The man, who had introduced himself as Sebastian, opened the door on my side of the carriage and offered me his hand. I took his hand and stepped out of the carriage, getting another good look at the dark alley that led to the room that Ciel and I used to sleep in. Sebastian allowed me to walk in first and offered me a seat on the bed. Was he going to do something to me? I didn't know but I began to feel anxious for some reason.

"Do not be afraid, my lady. Ciel will be back shortly." It wasn't that I was afraid. It was just too strange to be afraid of someone who knew where Ciel and I had hidden out. No one would have wanted to step into a place like this.

Minutes passed by and then, the door to the cell swung open with a loud WHACK and standing at the door frame…was Ciel. He still had the same muscles I last saw him with. His hair had gown longer than I remembered it last. I stood up and ran to Ciel with tears in my eyes. The worries and fears of dying some day by a strange man had all but disappeared into darkness.

"You've grown so much, Ciel!" The boy I once knew on his 15th birthday was smaller in frame compared to what he looked like now.

"How..?" Ciel obviously wasn't expecting me to be here.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's POV~<strong>

I was just as delighted as dear Elizabeth at seeing the young master, Ciel. His body had definitely changed since I last saw him running with his cousin, Elizabeth in the woods when they were children. Back then I had no idea who they were. But it was so unlike me to watch over such a pitiful human being; a small boy who had nothing to worry about. Until his parents finally died, young Ciel and Elizabeth had grown to be very brave kids. I was so excited that Ciel had found me in front of his home. To think he would take a stranger like me, into his home for free food and a bed. I thought for surely that the young lad would grow up much more resentful towards others. But I guess I was wrong.

Looking at the two of them now, I began to feel guilty over the slightest thing. Deceiving him and making him think I was a mere homeless man who had nothing else to lose. But I really did have nothing to lose. If I were to take my own life, I would have done so years ago. Seeing the young boy being turned into a tall and strongly built young man made me forget what it was like to lose something. But such feelings were for the weak at heart.

**Normal POV~**

Ciel was just as much surprised as Sebastian as Elizabeth placed a wad of money into Ciel's hands. It looked like just enough for the right house. They wouldn't have to be on the street anymore. Sebastian merely smiled at them and got up from the single bed. He was about to head out when Ciel grabbed hold of his arm.

"Who are you? And how did you know where Elizabeth was?" Ciel began to think of the man as a giant joke. How was it possible that the homeless man could turn his face into a beautiful and charming smile in a matter of mere minutes?

Sebastian answered Ciel's questions by allowing the young man to see what he truly was. Black, gargoyle-like wings sprouted from Sebastian's back and partially slouched over his shoulders. His ears had grown two inches longer than they were originally and his outfit changed from a suit and bow tie to an outfit that screamed 'kill me'. Both Ciel and Elizabeth had to turn away from Sebastian and his crazy outfit that looked even more indecent than Elizabeth's usual outfits. His hair had grown out longer and more flowing that was tied in the back with a small red ribbon.

"I am your guardian. It is my job to know where Elizabeth is. As I have told Lady Elizabeth. I am Sebastian." The man bowed in front of them with a hand to his chest.

Ciel and Elizabeth were both obviously surprised at the man who was trying to say he was human. Elizabeth was more curious than she was angry and tried to see if she could touch Sebastian's wings.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well that's that. Not done with this fic though! In the next chapter, we find out what Sebastian really is! Tune in next time!**


End file.
